wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Sparkling Fire
CURRENTLY INACTIVE Hi all... really super busy these days--still a big fan of WoF--but too unavailable to continue. I will keep going on this in possibly a couple of months... even years. Sorry for not keeping this up. I know it would have been great if I wasn't leaving :( This is my first fanfic ever. Please don't edit, steal, move or delete. If you notice any grammar and/or spelling mistakes, don't correct them, just let me know in a comment. Thank you! I hope you enjoy! TAKE NOTE: I'm pretty busy, so I may not get a chance to post frequently. But, I will try to finish and write as much as I can for this project. Thank you for your understanding! Cast MAJOR * Clearstar, a SparkleWing dragonet and the protagonist of this story. * Ignite, a young SkyWing who ends up in the Sparkle Kingdom. * Goodness, the twin sister of Clearstar, very shy and reserved. * Fairfetcher, Clearstar and Goodness' good SparkleWing friend. MINOR * Glimmershine, the powerful but kind SparkleWing queen. * Crystaltip, the mother of Clearstar and Goodness, and their brother Stormblocker and their sister Dreamstone. Prologue The smell of smoke and burning scales drifted through the open arches of the SkyWing arena. Two dragons were fighting below, flashes of blue and red moving swiftly in a cloud of rising dust. Suddenly there came a loud and anguished cry, and the dust disappeared to reveal a dying SeaWing with a SkyWing nearby. The SkyWing looked almost scared of what she had done, but the queen, who was sitting, watching the spectacle from her throne, nodded slightly as to approve of the young dragonet's actions. Although her head hung before, now the SkyWing forced a proud smile on her face as she gracefully soaked up the cheers echoing around the arena. The SkyWing was Peril. No one could fight past her fiery scales. "Who do we have next?" asked Queen Scarlet, already with a bored expression on her face. "That fight was too easy. I barely was interested." Another SkyWing guard marched up to her and replied stiffly, "We could try that SparkleWing you recently acquired." Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Fool. Wandered right into our palace like a sleeping anteater. Besides, I was going to save him for Burn's next visit. She likes strange things, and SparkleWings are very strange dragons. All hidden away in the clouds, cowering and claiming to be actually intelligent." The guard nodded in agreement. "Very strange indeed. But wasn't Burn's next visit to be scheduled in month's time? It would be a disappointment not to see how a SparkleWing dragon can fight. If they're as foolish as you claim them to be, more will wander into our territory again soon and you could show those ones to your friend." "We're not exactly friends, just allies," Scarlet grunted, who wasn't looking the guard in the eye, but instead fixing her jewelry to look it's finest. "But, you do have a point--about the SparkleWing, I mean--I guess we can bring him out. It's not like I'm worried about their kind or anything. They're probably just as lazy as those RainWings." She spat out the words SparkleWings and RainWings like they tasted foul in her mouth. "Bring him in, then." she paused, and waited till the guard scurried away with a quick nod and then turned to look down at Peril below, calling "Peril? You're getting another opponent soon, darling," "Alright," said Peril, and then in a more hushed tone, "I guess that means no break for me today," "Or any day," mused Scarlet, who clearly was listening to everything Peril said. The dragonet gave her an unimpressed look, and then asked "Who's my next challenger? Is it that SparkleWing you were talking about earlier?" "You don't have to be nosy, my little champion, but yes, you're quite correct." - - - - Lightchaser stared intently at the SkyWing in front of him. The battle between him and Peril had just begun. He knew quite a bit of knowledge on SkyWings, but never on one that was fireborn. The thought scared him. "And... GO!" shouted a guard from the topmost seat beside Queen Scarlet. She looked more interested in this fight the one earlier and was leaning over her throne to get a closer look. Lightchaser gulped. He thought of his family back home, and the image of his wife and children propelled him forward. He was careful not to touch or get into any contact with Peril, but it was difficult. At one point, he barely jumped out of the way in time to be scorched by sizzling scales. The weight on his foot wasn't allowing him to fly anywhere, and that was frustrating. I need to be violent. Just this once. But it's against the SparkleWing laws. You can't kill another dragon. Of your own tribe, it says. And maybe you're allowed if it's just for defence. ''He lashed out with his claws at Peril's snout and shut his eyes tight, not bearing to look at the damage he might cause. He heard from afar the queen mutter "What's wrong with him? The coward. He's practically fighting with his eyes closed." And he was. He couldn't look. He didn't want to become an evil, cold-hearted dragon who killed and harmed others just for the sake of it. But he had to fight. He opened his eyes slightly. Unfortunately, it was bad timing. Before he could think any longer, something hot and burning that could only mean scale contact with his opponent touched him. He had never felt that kind of pain before and winced. ''No! I can't... must... hold on... and then everything--Peril, Queen Scarlet, the guards, the arena, truly everything--turned black. - - - - "Father?" two-year-old (twelve in human--I mean scavenger--years) Clearstar called out into the misty skies. The clouds and fog were unbearably thick that day. But she needed to find him. She heard cheering and the faint sound of clapping from below and swooped down to get a closer look. There was a palace. A kingdom. An arena. Voices and dragons. Wow. But she couldn't get distracted. She had come on a mission to save her fathe--and then she saw a sight that made her want to cry out in anguish and heartache. There he was, lying on the ground, his scales sizzling with the smell of burning flesh. A dragon was beside him. It was a young SkyWing. She had killed him. Clearstar couldn't breathe. She flew back in a hurry to her tribe, her eyes blurred with tears, her heart heavy. SkyWings. Morbid, awful killers. The word echoed in the back of her mind the whole way home. SkyWings. CHAPTER 1 WIP :) Thx Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)